Amazing Discovery
by YuriChan220
Summary: Imu discovers an amazing site that her little sister is on and wants to learn more about it. Basically a "How-To" in story form.


**Amazing Discovery**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well...not much to say here, but you'll know why I wrote this in the end. Enjoy~!**

Imu walks down the halls towards Murasaki's room to tell her that they are training this afternoon. She has been noticing lately that she's been a little off during their training days, but now she wants to get to the bottom of it. She arrives at her little sister's room and gives it a couple knocks.

"Murasaki?" she calls. She knocks again. "Murasaki, it's time for training. Change your clothes."

There is no response. Imu decides to open the door to see what's going on. But after walking in, she notices her little sister typing and clicking on her computer. As she walks over to get a closer look, she notices that she's publishing a story on a site she has not seen before. Seeing this makes her very curious. By the time Murasaki is finished, she sighs happily.

"Another story published!" she says. "I feel so accomplished!" She begins to turn around and jumps at the sight of her older sister in front of her. "WAH! B-Big Sis!? What are you doing here?"

This snaps the ash brown haired girl to reality. "Oh, um, I was about to tell you that you need to change your clothes for training this afternoon."

"Oh...okay." The violet haired girl is about to go to her closet when she hears her sister speak up again.

"H-hey, Murasaki?" she says. There is a tiny blush on her cheeks. "U-um...what were you doing on the computer?"

"Oh, I was publishing a new story." Murasaki replies.

"You can publish stories online?" Honestly, this surprises Imu quite a bit and it makes her curiosity grow more and more.

The quite shut-in smiles her small smile. "Of course. It's the most popular web site to publish any kind of story, whether it'd be books, movies, TV shows, anime/manga or anything else."

Imu gapes at her sister's explanation. Not that she's been on the computer very much, but the thought of publishing her very own stories online makes her very interested in it.

"Could you...teach me?" Imu asks.

"Eh?"

"I mean, um, can you teach me...how to publish those stories?"

Murasaki nods. "Of course, but...what about our training?"

"I-it can wait," Imu says. "Let's just say we're running a bit late."

"Okay. But you have to create an account to be able to publish any story."

"Oh, yes! That's right! can you show me how?"

Murasaki nods and both sisters walk over towards her computer. "First, click on where it says 'Sign In'."

Imu finds it on the top right hand corner next to "Log In".

"First, you need to come up with a pen name for yourself." Murasaki says. "Any thoughts?"

Imu thinks about it for a minute and then types in "AirHeart90"

"Now enter your e-mail address," Murasaki instructs.

Imu types it in.

"Then, type in your password."

Imu types it in and clicks on "Sign Up". After the page loads, an "E-mail Verification" box pops up.

"Oh, it's telling you to log into your e-mail account to verify your account," Murasaki explains.

Imu nods and does what it says. After about a couple minutes, she successfully signs in and the "Rules and Guidelines" appear on screen, telling her to read it to agree that she'll follow these rules in order to publish her stories. She clicks on "I Agree" and it takes her towards her account settings.

"And there you go," Murasaki says. "You can trasfer documents to your Doc Manager and when you're finished, click on 'New Story' in order to publish it."

Imu nods and smiles. "Thank you, Murasaki."

The quiet shut-in smiles back. "I'll be sure to favorite you later on."

"What's your username?"

"OtakuLover450," Murasaki replies.

Imu just chuckles. "You really love anime, don't you?" She stands up and stretches her arms. "Now then, let's go to training, okay?"

"Sure." Murasaki quickly changes into her training outfit and leaves the room. She goes over and links arms with her older sister, making the ash brown haired girl giggle.

"What are you doing, Murasaki?"

"I...I just want to feel comfortable," the quiet shut-in replies with a smile while closing her eyes. "You're just so warm."

Imu wraps an arm around her little sister and kisses her on the forehead. "Alright. Only because I love you very much."

Murasaki giggles and the two of them walk together.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, note to Tink-chan: Since you asked me to teach you how to log in to this site, I might as well do it in story form. I hope it helps you and I would like to see you write some of your own stories, too. Take care!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**

 **P.S. I'm only writing this to help a fellow fan of mine. So, please don't make hurtful comments**


End file.
